1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic candle, and more particularly to an electronic candle that may be operated safely so as to replace the traditional candle, and to lower related components and production costs thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A prior art candled is employed for a decoration, a celebration or a religious ceremony, etc. However, a fire may occur in practical use due to carelessness, hence a variety of electronic candles have been developed in recent days.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,178,939 issued on Feb. 20, 2007, to Ching-Tien Tsai discloses an electronic simulation candle including a housing, a lamp shade, a battery box, a circuit board, and a bottom cover.
The housing has a candle shape and has a top face formed with a through hole, an inside provided with a plurality of threaded studs and an opened bottom having an inner wall formed with an annular groove and a periphery formed with a positioning depression.
The lamp shade has a candle flame shape. The lamp shade is secured on the top face of the housing by bonding and has a lower end formed with a reduced mounting portion inserted into the through hole of the housing.
The battery box is mounted in the housing and includes a circular plate having a mediate portion formed with a hollow portion and a periphery formed with a plurality of fixing holes secured to the threaded studs of the housing by screws, an annular frame mounted on a bottom face of the plate, two spaced fixing pieces mounted on the bottom face of the plate, and a plurality of threaded posts mounted on the periphery of the plate. The frame has a periphery formed with a positioning lug.
The circuit board is fixed on the battery box by bonding and located in the housing. The circuit board has a first side provided with two light emitting members and mounted in the lamp shade and a second side provided with a power switch extended through the hollow portion of the battery box and located between the fixing pieces of the battery box, a conducting spring extended through the hollow portion of the battery box into the frame of the battery box, and a conducting elastic plate extended through the hollow portion of the battery box into the frame of the battery box. The two light emitting members and are located at different height levels and connected to the circuit board by two conducting wires. The power switch is controlled in a manual, vibration or optical sensitive manner.
A battery is mounted in the frame of the battery box and rested on the conducting spring and the conducting elastic plate.
The bottom cover is mounted in the annular groove of the housing and rested on the battery. The bottom cover has a plurality of locking holes secured to the threaded posts of the battery box by screws. The bottom cover has a side formed with a conical through hole, and the power switch has a drive lever extended through the through hole of the bottom cover. The bottom cover has a periphery formed with a positioning protrusion positioned in the positioning depression of the housing and a positioning opening to position the positioning lug of the battery box.
Nevertheless, such an electronic simulation candle has more related components, thus causing a complicated assembly and higher production costs.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.